


intend to? i already have

by guycecil



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guycecil/pseuds/guycecil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What’s worse -- the bad boy having a crush on the hall monitor? Or the hall monitor having a crush on the bad boy? Or maybe it’s just the word crush itself that’s a problem. Flynn would certainly like to crush Yuri’s skull. Maybe that would get rid of the whole issue completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	intend to? i already have

**Author's Note:**

> Tales Of Secret Santa gift for @_nagecho on Twitter! Happy holidays, Echo!! This is set in the canon Tales high school AU... whatever real canon there is.

Maybe it’s the incessant tapping against his the back of his chair all through class. Maybe it’s the laughter in the halls during Flynn’s free period, when everyone should be in class already. Maybe it’s the fact that they’ve known each other since they were  _ children _ , but regardless, Flynn has had enough.

“If you want to steal even more of my free time than you already have,” he says as he slips into his outside shoes at the end of the day, after club meetings, “then you could just, I don’t know, come over to my house? You might’ve seen it before. Not that big, got a door, windows… It’s right next to yours? Ring any bells?”

Yuri yawns. “Boring.”

“I’m guessing things like going to class are boring too, then,” Flynn says. He pulls his bag back over his shoulder and pushes past Yuri, a bit rougher than necessary, maybe.

“And yet you never turn me in,” Yuri says, half singsong, as he jogs to catch up. He has his hands in his pockets, his hair pulled up like it always is at school. Flynn tries not to let his eyes linger too long on his neck -- tries not to look at  _ all _ , actually, but Yuri’s an asshole and makes that difficult, dodging in front of him and nearly tripping them both so he can walk backwards and try to look cool.

Flynn scowls and shoves him out of the way. “The only reason I haven’t written you up is because some stupid part of me hopes that one day you’ll realize you can’t pass your classes if you’re not there.”

“Aww, you’re worried about me!” Yuri throws an arm around his shoulders, which Flynn then throws off as quickly as possible. “Trust me, my classes are the last thing I’m concerned about.”

“Yes, I know.” Flynn shoves his hands in his pockets -- there’s snow in the air, or there will be, judging by the clouds. As if there isn’t enough on the ground already, he thinks a little sourly. “That’s why someone else has to worry about them for you.”

Yuri groans. “Whatever, mom.”

Flynn elbows him in response to that, and Yuri pushes him back, and at some point someone’s foot ends up in front of the other’s, and one of them grabs on to the other by the jacket, and they both fall into the snow. Flynn barely manages to get his hands under him to break his fall, and then he’s spitting snow and shaking it out of his hair. He whirls to glare at Yuri, who’s fallen over on his back and is laughing up at the sky.

“I’m gonna kill you,” Flynn says loudly, just so he can be sure Yuri will hear him over his own laughter.

Yuri snorts. “You’re kidding, right? You tripped me!”

“No,” Flynn says, the heat growing in his chest. “ _ You _ tripped  _ me! _ ”

“Oh, in your dreams, Scifo!” Yuri sits up and there’s snow in his hair and his eyes are sparkling with irritation and something else and Flynn  _ doesn’t _ look, he’s not looking. He drags his eyes away, forces himself to remember he’s supposed to be mad. “You’re the one who’s big stupid feet got in the way!”

“I’ll show you stupid,” Flynn growls, and before he can think, he’s got a fistful of snow in his hand, and then Yuri has that fistful of snow down his shirt.

Yuri howls and claws at his shirt, but there’s not much he can do -- his own body heat has already started to melt it and soak through him. He narrows his eyes dangerously at Flynn and reaches out for a nearby pile of snow, barely ankle high.

“Don’t you dare,” Flynn says warningly, holding up his hands. “Yuri, I will kill you!”

“Yeah, you already tried that one,” Yuri says. He pats his snow into something more compact, half rises to his knees.

“Yuri, I swear to god!” Flynn climbs to his feet and backs away. “I will run, and leave you here in the snow to walk home alone!”

“Then you’ll be a coward  _ and _ the guy who tripped me!”

“I didn’t trip you!” Flynn yells, and at that exact moment, while he’s too distracted by frustration, Yuri strikes. The snow hits him hard in the face -- they never tell you, in movies, how  _ hard _ that stuff can hit -- and he’s left spluttering and clawing snow out of his eyes. “Oh my g--  _ Yuri! _ ”

Yuri grins, still kneeling in the snow, probably soaking his pants through. “Yes, Flynn?”

“I’m going to kill you!”

“Then do it, Scifo!” Yuri taunts. He reaches out, pulls another snowball together. “Or are you just gonna stand there and talk about it?”

It’s hard to win a snowball fight -- there’s no defined goal, so it really just depends on who gives up first, and Flynn can’t remember the last time he and Yuri fought over  _ anything _ that either of them was willing to give up on. The very fact that neither will give in is the cause of more than half their fights to begin with, so of course they’re almost home by the time they look each other in the eyes and just  _ know _ that they’re done.

Flynn collapses into the snow, panting. “Screw you,” he says halfheartedly.

Yuri groans, bent over at the waist to rest his hands on his knees. He glares at Flynn out of one eye. “Screw  _ you _ .”

Flynn huffs, because he can’t quite come up with a response to that, and then forces himself to his feet. “Come on,” he grumbles at Yuri. “No point sitting in the snow.”

“I wasn’t the one on my ass,” Yuri says, but he hovers closer to Flynn than normal as they walk down the sidewalk towards home. Flynn shivers -- from the  _ cold _ , damn it.

“Shut up,” he mutters.

“You shut up,” Yuri shoots back. He slips an arm through Flynn’s, dragging him just that little bit closer. Flynn wants to protest, but the body heat is appreciated, so he says nothing.

As they approach their houses, Flynn stops and turns to face him. “If you ever throw a snowball at me ever again, I  _ will  _ report you for skipping class.”

“Aren’t you the big bad wolf?” Yuri snaps. “You shoved snow down my shirt!”

“You tripped me!”

“You tripped  _ me! _ ”

And they stand there for a moment, glaring at each other, and then the corner of Yuri’s mouth twitches, and Flynn feels the tension break. He smiles tentatively. “Let’s just… call it a truce.”

“Done,” Yuri agrees, and he leans in -- too fast for Flynn to predict -- and presses their mouths together. His lips are warm, and he’s only there for a second, but when he pulls away Flynn feels even colder than before.

“Screw you,” he mumbles again.

“Maybe some other time, Scifo,” Yuri tosses over his shoulder as he turns away. “See you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Flynn says. He turns towards his own house. His heart is  _ not _ beating any faster.


End file.
